


The only constant I am sure of is this accelerating rate of change.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, for the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only constant I am sure of is this accelerating rate of change.

**Author's Note:**

> Set WAY before the manga, when Spirit/Death Scythe and Stein were still students at Shibusen. Also, please note that the title of this piece was taken from the 31 Days theme for May 7, 2008.

Their battle with the target had gone on for so long that at one point, both of them nearly wondered whether it would ever end or whether they would make it out alive. Still, they had defeated their enemy and he had taken one more soul; now they were one step closer to their one current and real reason for living.

  
“Still alive, huh?”

  
“Fuck you.”

  
Frank N. Stein merely smiled his crooked smile and pushed himself up with his one good arm; the other one stayed limp and useless against his side. The Weapon Technician struggled up, set his back to the nearest wall (or more like, what was left of it) with a quiet sigh; he spent a few minutes catching his breath before he pulled out his cigarettes from the inner pocket of his coat. Spirit watched him because there wasn’t much else to do at the moment, given how badly he was hurt. Not too many things could harm a weapon like him, but they had had the misfortune of facing one of the few that night.

  
“Gimme one.”

  
“Get your ass over here then, _senpai_.”

  
Spirit growled. Stein took a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke with a long, satisfied sigh. He was nearly finished with his first cigarette and well on the way towards lighting up a second when Spirit finally gathered up enough strength to drag himself over to where he ways. The technician rewarded his partner by stuffing a cigarette between his lips and tossing him the lighter.

  
“Enjoy.”

  
They might have stayed like that for an hour, sitting there with a beaten up pack of cigarettes between them, smoking, saying nothing, staring at the soul floating before them. Sometime afterward they kissed, and a little further down Stein’s hands were in Spirit’s pants and Spirit forgot all about his cigarette. No eyes to see them but the laughing moon’s, but even if there had been others they probably wouldn’t have cared.

  
“I’ve talked to Shinigami-sama already. I know you wanted me to tell you first, but… I felt that I had to do it soon.”

  
Spirit said this much later, breaking the silence of mingled breath and skin. Stein didn’t do anything but stare at him; he had expected more resistance, or maybe just more of something other than wide eyes, set lips.

  
“My new technician’s special, and I think I’m in love with her, but whether I am or I’m not doesn’t really matter. I just know I want it to be her.”

  
No answer. Spirit got up and took another cigarette as he went for his clothes. When he threw Stein’s coat at him, the Weapon Technician only blinked.

  
“I’ll see you in class.”

  
He left as soon as he was dressed.  



End file.
